A Normal Weekend
by LadySaturn1
Summary: Okay people, this is what happens on a normal weekend at the Anime Mansion. Raising over forty Anime kitties, two digimon, and putting up with my roomates friends, is hell for me. But it does have it's perks. This is broken down into six parts, so, be pat


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Anime Kitties. They belong to Ghost at her Anime Kitty Site at http://www.angelfire.com/anime/artz/menu.html and I don't own the Gundam Pilots or any other guest appearing anime characters. But Krystal, Rebecca and Alexa are with me, since they are my fictional characters. Oh, and I don't own Starrymon or Blazemon. They belong to Esse. I'll get the link as soon as possible. For now though, enjoy the adventures in the Anime Mansion (my soon to be website). Hehe.

Lady Saturn was shuffling down the hallway, still dead tired. Her hair hung limply, and her eyes were dropping. Little Ken-kitty and Quatre-kitty were trailing behind her, yawning. She pushed the door to the kitchen and walked in.

"Kento-kitty, get out of the cookie jar. Goku-kitty, out of the pantry, and if I see you going through my stash of candy one more time Ryoko-kitty, you'll be grounded from playing outside for a week!" she said, not even bothering to look around the room. All three-kitties popped their head out, a cookie in Kento-kitty's mouth, a granola bar in Goku-kitty's, and a lollipop in Ryoko-kittiy's. They all started at each other.

"Mreow?" they all said at the same time.

"No, I'm not physkic, but I know what you three do everyday," Saturn muttered, before sitting down heavily at the table. The two kitties jumped onto her lap, and she petted them weakily. "Okay, great, we're down to only two kitty watchers today. Great! Krystal has her day off and Rebecca has to..." she almost finsished her sentence, but then noticed all the kitties staring at her, and decided against it. Everytime someone mentioned the word 'vet' in that house, every single kitty goes bizerk and runs for their lives.

"Morning saturn," she heard someone mumble from behind. She turned to see that it was Rebecca, and little Kyuara-kitty was sitting on her head.

"Mornin' Becca," Saturn replied, as Rebecca walked over to the coffee pot.

"Want some?" she asked, holding up the pot. saturn shook her head.

"No thanks."

"You sure? You have one long day ahead of you." saturn shook her head, but smiled.

"Nah, that's okay. I'll be fine. Besides, I don't drink that stuff. You need it more than me anyways." Rebecca rolled her eyes and sighed, while pouring herself a cup.

"So, you nad Alexa are prepared for today?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The two grinned, and Rebecca sat down. Kyuara-kitty jumped down onto the table, and walked over to saturn, and nuzzled her.

"Hey there sweetie! Have you been picking on the Ronin-kitties lately?"

"Meow!" she replied, grinning evily. Saturn laughed.

"That's my little lady. As long as you don't start any little wars between them and the warlords, then I'm okay with it. Just be careful with Cye-kitty. I don't want kay0chan to come over and find out that he's being picked on again, you know how she is." Every single cat in the room and rebecca rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Geeze, your friend is a phsyco. She's so...so..."

"Mew?" Ken-kitty suggested.

"Yes, portective, thank you Ken-kitty. She's so protective over Cye, and Trunks, and Duo, and Joey..."

"And Yukito, and Ken, and so forth. Trust me. The list is endless girl." Then, the two girls heard someone singing 'Rhythm Emotion' happily, and skipping down the hall. The two exchanged glances and sighed.

"good morning!" Krystal said happily, bounding into the room.

"Ya right," saturn mumbled.

"Aw, come you two, cheer up! You need to wake up!"

"I don't wanna," Rebecca muttered, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"If you two don't cheer up in about two seconds, I'll put on Saturn's Matrix CD," Krystal threatened. The two froze, and then gave two forced and very fake smiles. The kitties cringed at the thought of this. "That's better." Krystal walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured herself a glass.

"I still want to kill you for that! You did NOT have to play that damn Marylin Manson song to get us up!" Saturn argued. Rebecca shivered and gave moan.

"God, that is not the best way to wake up in the morning. Marylin Manson at eleven o-clock in the morning, I don't think so. Why the hell did you buy that CD anyway Saturn?" Saturn shrugged.

"I dunno. I must have been in my Matrix fanatic mood. I had watched it before the school trip to Washington DC, and when we were in the mall, I spotted it at sam Goody's and Acid convinced me to buy it." Before anyone could say another thing,  the stereo in the other room went off, playing 'Rock is Daed, by Marylin Manson.

"TURN THAT OFF!" the three screamed loudly. The kitties jumped and dove for cover, while the three girls made a mad dash for the door. The dashed into the living room, and spotted Duo kitty on top of the stereo, and Heero-kitty below, who both appear to be freaked at the song. Rebecca ran at the stereo, and quickley pulled the plug. It automatically turned off, and the three gave a huge sigh of relief. Alexa ran into the room, pulling her vest on.

"Who the hell turned that thing on?!" she demanded. The three pointed at Duo-kitty, who looked up helplessly.

"Mreow! mew mew meow! mreow! mrew mew meow! MEOWWWW!" Duo mewed frantically. Everyone sweatdropped. Krystal picked the little kitten up, and petted him alittle.

"It's okay little fellow, I know how you feel. Duo goes through the same thing with my brother. Saturn gave a little snort.

"You ain't kidding. Last time the two were here, I had to convince Washu to create a trap to keep those two seperate."

"Ya, and in return, she has use you in an experiment," Alexa pointed out, picking up Trunks-kitty, as  he walked. He purred and nuzzled against her. saturn sighed and sweat-dropped.

"I know. Well, since we're all up-" rebecca and Alexa groaned, "we better get started. Alexa, you have DBZ kitties and the Escaflowne Kitties, Rebecca, you have the Ronin Kitties and the Saiulor Moon kitties, and-" krystal grinned and Saturn scowled, "...and I have the Gundam Kitties, the original Kitties, li-kitty, Tenchi kitties, and Digimon-kitties. Actually, Alexa, you get the tenchi-kitties, and Rebecca, you take Li-kitty. Li-kitty and Davis-kitty have been glaring at each other lately. Let's get going. Oh, and where's the first aid kit?"

***

A half hour later, all the kitties were and bandaged up, (so were Alexa, Saturn, and Rebecca). As the four were getting ready for the day, the kitties decided to watch som TV. Except for Mia-kitty, kyuara-kitty, Dorothy-kitty, Vegeta-kitty, and the Android-kitties, and the outer Sailor-Kitties.

                "Ya! What are we going to watch?" Hatashi-kitty asked. Duo-kitty jumped onto the cable-box and hit the power button with his paw, and Davis-kitty pushed the power button on the remote. It turned on, and the screen was purple.

                "Go to the guide!" Jupiter-kitty said. Davis-kitty hit the 'guide' button, and the screen turned to the cable guide. They skimmed down, and looked. 

                "Ya! Press the play button, I know there's a Card Captors video still in it from last night!" Li-kitty said, pushing davis-kitty away, and punched in the channel. davis-kitty glared.

                "I don't think so Li-kitty, we're going to watch digimon!" he retorted, bumping Li-kitty aside, and went to channel ten. Li-kitty pulled himself up and g;lared at davis-kitty.

                "Uh-oh...I think I'll leave now..." Quatre-kitty said, walking away.

                "A fight is brewing up..." Ghost-kitty agreed, and the two, along with Trowa-kitty, Heero-kitty, Wufei-kitty, Trunks-kitty.

                "Digimon!"

                "Card Captors!"

                "DIGIMON!"

                "CARD CAPTORS!"

                "**DIGIMON!"  
                "CARD CAPTORS!"**

**                "DIGIMON!!!"  
                "CARD CAPTORS!"**

"Let's watch a Gundam Wing Tape!" Duo kitty  piped up. The two kitties glared at him angrily.

                **"STAY OUTTA THIS!"the two kitties sreamed. And then, a cat fight...**

                "What the hell is going on out here?!" Saturn demanded, running into the room. She was wearing blue jean flares, a black t-shirt and purple bangle bracelets, and her slightly damp hair was hanging limply over her shoulder, blow dryer in hand. She spotted Li-kitty and Davis-kitty posed in there spots, frozen, looking up at her, surprised. She hung her head and sighed. "Oh no...Okay, we're gonna watch what I wanna watch, so that we don't need to call the ambulance, okay? And I'm gonna have a little talk with you two later, got it?" The two kitties nodded, while the other kitties sighed with relief. saturn left, and returned moments later, hair dried and in a pony-tail. This time, her bangs and the tips of her were dyed green. She flopped down on the couch and pulled the remote away from Duo-kitty.

                "Meow meow?" Hatashi –kitty asked.

                "We're gonna watch my a new favorite show of mine, Yu-Gi-Oh!" Saturn said happily, changing the channel.

                "No you're not Saturn," Rebecca called out. Saturn whimpered.

                "But I wanna! please?"

                "No."

                "PLLEEEAASSSEEE?"

                "NO!" this time, Rebecca was accompinied by Alexa.

                "Phooie," Saturn mumbled under her breath. Sadly, she pulled herself up and left the room, mumbling something. The kitties exchanged confused looks. Rebecca and Alexa walked in the room, dressed. Alexa was wearing beige cargo pants, a tight dark-red t-shirt, and a black vest. rebecca was wearing blue jeans, a red-t-shirt with a long sleeve white one underneath. On the sleeve was the design of a flower, and around her neck was her pendant. 

                "Saturn, you ready for complete hell and chaos?" Alexa called out. Saturn returned, with three kitty cages.

                "Yup." The kitties spotted the cages, and freaked. 

                "MRREEOOOOWW!" they all screamed and scrambled to hide.  
                "Good luck rebecca," Alexa spoke. Rebecca sighed unhappily. The three broke off, searching for the kitties.

Now, we're gonna just skip over the next fifteen minutes of torture, because, it's just, well, torture!

                "Okay, we just have two left to go," Saturn muttered under her breath, while rubbing a sore spot on her head from banging it against the table while crawling on her hands and knees. 

                "We still need to find Ryo-kitty and Rowen-kitty," Rebecca sighed, placing a pillow back onto the couch. Alexa was walking down the hall and noticed a familiar looking tail hanging out from inside the chandelier. She grinned.

                "Now I gotcha Ryo-kitty," she spoke softly. She quietly crept towards the maindoor and slowly levitated to the chandelier. "Slwoly, slowly Alexa," said quietly. Then, the door bell rang. From the othersdide of the door, sher heard, "What is it with this doorbell of Saturn's? Since when does a doorbell sound like the 'la Kucharacha'? I still think she was sugar high when she got this thing made." Alexa rolled her eyes. Duo Maxwell.

                "Krystal told me that she had just seen that Kenan and Kel movie, and there was a scene where the doorbell did that. So, she liked the idea and used it." Quatre rebba Winner.

                "Figures a baka like her would do that." Chang Wufei. They rang the bell again.   

                "Would someone answer the door already?"

                "Be patient Duo. Their probably taking care of the cats." Trowa Barton. 

                "Can't those girls do anything right? I mean, they have those stupid Digimon Saturn adopted to watch them. What could they be doing?" Heero Yuy. Alexa continued to her target. Ryo-kitty poked his head over the rim, spotted her, and started to back away. At that moment, she heard the doorknob turn. Alexa went white.

                "Oh god no! Don't come in!" she called out. Too late. Heero stepped in and looked around. Ryo-kitty jumped for it, just as Alexa was going to grab him. Guess where he landed?

Moments later, after a good few well chosen words and bandages...

                "I still don't see why you adopted so many damn cats," Heero muttered, while Krystal was applying a bandage to his injured hand. Saturn shrugged, holding little Quatre-kitty.

                "I'm a cat lover, what can I say?" Quatre was looking at the kitty in her arm, a little disturbed.

                "I still can't get over the fact that that is me," Quatre said. saturn grinned.

                "I know! But he's not as cute as you!" she spoke happily.

                "Can it. Don't go off scaring people again," Alexa spoke, knocking her over the side of her head. Quatre sweatdropped. Saturn whimpered and rubbed her head, where now a large lump was forming.

                "At least all the cats are in their cages," Rebecca said with a sigh of relief. Rowen kitty was found in the linen closet. 

                "Well Krys, you ready?" Duo asked. Krystal beamed.

                "You bet I am!" At that moment, two creatures walked in. One of them was a puppy-like creature, with long white fur and pale blue oeatches, and there was a white star on one eye. The other was a black tiger-like creature, with silver stripes and a horn on her forehead. Alexa, rebecca and Saturn all glared at the two, who, apparently, were yawning and beginning to wake up. 

                "And where have you two been, Starrymon and Blazemon?" The two looked up at Saturn innocently.

                "It's Saturday, we wanted to sleep in a little, thata all, why?" Blazemon, the cat, replied. Then, she spotted Heero, Saturn, Alexa and Rebecca with tiny cits and brusies, and in Saturn's case, a large lump on her head. The two sweatdropped.

                "Oh. Hee-hee. Uh..." 

                "Maybe we should go and make sure the ohter kitties are okay. Bye!" Starrymon spoke quickly and the two dashed off. Saturn sighed and shook her head. 

                "Those two..." she muttered. She looked up. "well, you better get going Krystal. rebecca has to take these kitties to the vet-" There was a loud meow from the cages, "-and well, we don't need any more casualities." Krystal nodded. 

                "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow night!" she said. The Duo and Quatre waved good-bye (Quatre eyed his cat-self weirdly, while it just beamed at him), Trowa nodded, while Wufei left without speaking a single word. Heero left, with Krystal behind him, mumbling something about Wing Zero and injustice. Alexa closed the door behind them, sighing.

                "I'll help you get the cages in the car," Saturn offered to Rebecca. She nodded, and the three each picked up a cage and left.

***

After that little adventure, everything returned to peace and quiet, and Alexa and Saturn were relaxing in on the patio. All the Sailor Scout kitties, Tenchi-kitties, Ghost-kitty, Trunks-kitty, Gohan-kitty, and some of the Digimon-kitties joined them. Trunks-kitty was sitting Alexa's arms and Gohan-kitty on her shoulder. Saturn had Sailor Saturn-kitty on her lap, Ken-kitty in her arms, Sasami-kitty on her shoulder and Ghost-kitty on the other shoulder.

"Ahh...peace and quiet," Alexa said quietly. Saturn nodded from her book. Alexa looked over at her, sunglasses were raised up. "Do you ever not read girl?" Saturn grinned.

"You know, everyone asks me that. I guess I inherited my reading skills from my dad. Ya know, I used to hate reading?" Alexa raised an eyebrow.

"You? Hate reading? Ya right."

"Seriously, I did. But then, suddenly, I picked up a book and I was reading 24/7 ever since then. Right now I'm reading Black Sunday, by Thomas Harris. He was the guy who wrote Hannibal and Silence of the Lambs."

"I've been wanting to see those movies," Alexa said thoughtfully.

"Silence of the Lambs was awaesome! I mean, sure my friends and I were watching it on DVD, in the pitch black, but you know..." Alexa shook her head, replaced her shades back on her face, and fell back asleep, while Saturn returned to her book.

"It's so peaceful here," Saturn-kitty purred softly.

"Ya, no Vegeta-kitty going around bullying other kittes," sighed Gohan kitty.

"Well, after what saturn made as a punishment, I don't think he'll be doing anymore any time soon," Ghost-kitty spoke, her eyes still closed. The kitties laughed, remembering. Saturn had made him help Starrymon and Blazemon help watch the kitties, and when with those two, when their doing their job, well...^_^

"I wonder what we'll be doing this weekend," Tenchi-kitty asked, sitting on the fence ledge. Ryoko-kitty was creeping up behind him. And then...

"HI TENCHI-KITTY!" Ryoko-kitty shouted. 

"AAHHHH!" screamed Tenchikitty, and started to loose his balance. 

"Oh crap!" Alexa started and ran to catch the desperate kitty. Tenchi fell over the edge, and started tp plummet to the ground.

"MRREEEEOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Tenchi-kitty screamed. Suddenly, he stopped falling. he opened his little eyes to see that he was floating in the air. He looked up to see Alexa's face smiling at him.

"You okay?" she asked. Tenchi-kitty just hugged her and meowed thank you, over and over again. Alexa rolled her eyes and levitated back up to the porch top. Ghost-kittyGSaturn was already up, and took tenchi-kitty in her arms and stroked him.

"You gave us a scare there," she spoke. "At least you're alright." Tenchi-kitty purred softly, and nuzzled against her. Saturn turned to Ryoko-kitty. "Ryoko-kitty, how many times have I told you, don't scare kitties while on the ledge! They could fall and get hurt!"

"Well, Saturn, cats normally do land on their feet-"

"Still, she needs to be careful!" Ryoko-kitty looked up at saturn, hurt. Saturn rolled her eyes and sighed. "Damn, I hate having a soft-spot. Come here." Ryoko-kitty leaped into her arms and nuzzled against her too. Saturn gave a small laugh. "Cats are my weakness." Sailor saturn-kitty jumped onto her shoulder and Ken-kitty on the other. Davis-kitty and Ayeka-kitty hugged her left foot, while Gohan-kitty and Kiyona-kitty huggd her right foot. Soon, all the kitties were hugging her. "Uh...Alexa? help?" Alexa was laughing hard at the seen of her friend, covered in kitties hugging her.

"Where's the camera? I need a picture of this!"


End file.
